Gohan's Mistake
by Patty1
Summary: Gohan makes a huge mistake...never give a demi-sayin any more energy...especially at 4 a.m.
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: The usual

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of the DBZ characters in this story but I wish I did. I'm not making any money off of this so there! 

Setting: Gohan is up late studying for his high school finals. It's at the Son's house!

Warning: Just a little crazy. Most of the characters are OOC.

Now, on with the story------------

''I hate finals!'' Gohan yelled. ''Oops, I forgot how late it is. I have to be quiet so I don't wake Mom or Dad -or even worse, Goten- .'' He thought. '

'Let's see, if a train is going fifty miles an hour..and...it...hits...another..." Gohan started to fall asleep while studying. 

He snored loudly and woke himself up. ''Huh? Oh, must have fallen asleep. I need something to keep me awake.'' He walked over to a cabinet. He reached up and grabbed the can of coffee. 

''Coffee, the elixir of life.'' He said and opened the can. ''Uh-oh, it's all gone. Well, I guess I'm going to have to get some more. What place is open at,'' He glanced at the clock on the wall,''Oh gosh, 4:00. Guess I'll have to search around.'' He got up and headed for the door.

''Hey Gohan! Where are ya going?'' an all too familiar (And too annoying) voice said.

''Aw man! What are you doing up Goten? Go back to bed.'' Gohan said.

''No! Not until you tell me where you're going!'' He replied stubbornly.

''None of your business! Now go to bed!'' Gohan said not wanting to have to take Goten with him.

''Hmph! Fine, I'll go wake up Mom and Dad!'' Goten said and turned around.

''No! Fine, I'm just going to the store.'' Gohan said.

"Well you should have said so in the first place. Can I go?'' Goten said.

''Well, n-'' Gohan started but got cut off.

''MOM-'' Goten started but then Gohan cut him off.

''Fine! I'll take you! Just be quiet!'' Gohan said signing. ''Always something with him. Why couldn't he sleep through the night?'' He thought as they went outside and stared to fly toward town.

When they had reached the center of the city Gohan stopped, Goten also stopped but didn't know why.

''Why are we stopping? Don't you have to go to the store?'' Goten asked.

''Well, all I really need is some coffee to keep me awake. Now where's a store that's opened.'' Gohan asked kind of to himself. He looked around. His eyes past by a rather large Starbucks Coffee' sign that was still lit. (Starbucks are everywhere aren't they?) ''I know, let's go to Starbucks. They sell coffee.'' Gohan said.

''Well, I think all they sell is coffee, duh.'' Goten said.

''C'mon doofus!'' Gohan yelled back as he flew up to the Starbucks.

Gohan and Goten entered the place. The room smelled of roasted coffee beans and hot chocolate.

''MMM'' Goten said inhaling the good smell.

Gohan walked up to the counter. ''I'll have four coffees to go please.'' He said. The man behind the counter quickly went about to get the coffees.

''Brother, can I get something?'' Goten asked.

''Well, all they sell is coffee Goten, and you don't drink that do you?'' Gohan replied.

''Well, can I get,'' Goten paused as he looked up at the menu. Some big brightly colored letters caught his eye. They spelled out Espresso'. ''Can I get an Espresso?'' ~''Huh, what's an Espresso'? Oh well, if it'll keep him busy why not?''~ 

''I don't know Goten. Are you sure you'll drink it?'' Gohan asked.

''Yeah! Just ask for cream and sugar!'' Goten said.

The man came back to the counter,''Here ya go, four coffees. Is that all?'' He asked.

''Um, I'd like a large espresso with cream and sugar.'' Gohan said.

''Okay'' The man said stepping over to a rather large machine. He filled up a 20 oz. cup with dark black liquid. Then he added some cream and three cubes of sugar. He brought it over to Gohan. ''Here ya go. One large espresso.'' The man said.

''Large? That thing is huge!'' Gohan said looking at the size of the cup.

''That'll be 11 dollars sir. '' The man said. Gohan gave him the money. Goten grabbed his cup and took a small drink.

''MMM, I like it. Can we go now, I'm tired.'' Goten said.

''Okay, let's go.'' Gohan said holding the carrier for his coffees.

Goten started to drink his espresso while they were flying home. He finished it and just let the cup drop. Suddenly he sped up really fast. Gohan struggled to keep up with him.

''Hmm, I wonder how he can get so much energy, I thought he said he was tired.'' Gohan thought still stunned by how fast Goten was flying. Within five minutes they were home. Goten landed than proceeded to dance around the yard.

''What are you doing Goten?'' Gohan asked .

''NothingGohanjustdancing!'' Goten said back speaking super fast.

'

'Huh?'' Gohan said.

''WWWEEE!!!'' Goten yelled and started running through the woods.

''Where are you going?'' Gohan said but before he finished Goten ran back in front of him. Then he ran into the house.

''Uh-oh, this isn't going to be pretty.'' Gohan thought and ran after Goten making sure not too spill his coffees..

-tbc-


	2. Capsule Corp is hit by Goten

Disclaimer: The usual

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of the DBZ characters in this story but I wish I did. I'm not making any money off of this so there! 

Setting: Goten is wired on espresso still. Now he's terrorizing the inside of the Son house.

Warning: Still, just a little crazy. But who isn't a little crazy. O_o

Now, on with the story =) ---------------

"Goten! Come back here don't wake Mom or Dad!" Gohan yelled. But Goten continued running around the house.

Goten ran into the kitchen. He ran up to the fridge and opened the door. Within a matter of seconds he came running out into the living room with arm fulls of food. He ran into Gohan and fell on his butt.

"Hey, Goten, slow down! You should sit...uh...and stay." Gohan said trying to calm Goten down.

"Hehehe," Goten laughed then jumped up knocking Gohan down. "YIPPEE!" He jumped on the coffee table and started to disco. "Disco! Macho macho macho man yeah!" He started singing.

"SSHH! Goten shush! You're going to wake-" Gohan was cut off when Goku walked into the living room.

"What in the hell? Why is Goten up?" Goku asked still groggy.

"Oh...." Gohan began. "Great! How am I supposed to tell dad that I gave Goten espresso at five a.m.?" "Uh, I think he's sleep walking. Maybe he's dreaming about a party or something." 

"Oh, great excuse. Please buy it dad." Gohan thought.

"Oh, well, we need to get him back in bed." Goku said.

"Easier said than done." Gohan muttered.

Gohan and Goku tried for about a half an hour to settle Goten down. Finally they got him to sit for five minutes.

All they could get out of him was "Java! Java! Java! Java! Java!"

"Java? Why would he be talking about coffee?" Goku said.

"Uh... I don't know," Gohan said. 

"Yeah, right. Maybe it was the twenty ounce espresso. I really hope Mom doesn't wake up!" He thought. 

All of a sudden, Goten sprang up and ran to Goku's room.

"No!" Goku and Goten said in unison. They jumped up and ran after him. When they reached the room all was quiet- too quiet.

"Goten, c'mon, let's go outside Goten. I have a surprise for you" Gohan whispered.

"You do?" Goku asked. 

"No, but anything to keep Mom asleep." He replied.

"Oh yeah, good thinking." Goku said.

"YYYYAAAIIIEEE!!" Goten screamed and jumped on the two.

"Oomph!" They said as they fell on their butts. Goten started running down the hall back to the living room.

"Huh?! What's going on?" Chi Chi said waking up.

"Uh-oh!" Goku and Gohan said.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? Why are you up? Why's Goten yelling?" Chichi demanded now standing over the two men.

"Hey Chichi. Heh... what's up?" Goku said nervously.

"Mom, uh.... Well, we...uh" Gohan stammered.

"Get up! And don't stammer when you talk young man!" Chichi said.

"Well, I was up late studying for finals tomorrow and I decided to make some coffee. But we were out so I was going to go get some when Goten woke up. I didn't want to wake you guys up so-" Gohan started but Chichi cut him off.

"It's too late for that! We're already up. Boy, you're gonna get it mister." Chichi said.

"Aw Chichi, be easy on him." Goku said.

"Now don't you start Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Anyway, I didn't want to wake you guys up so I took him with me. We went to Starbucks and I got some...coffee...and..." Gohan trailed off suddenly realizing that he'd left his coffees in the kitchen. 

"Oh God! The coffees! No Goten!" Gohan ran top speed to Goten who was in the kitchen. But he was too late. Goten was sitting on the floor with four empty twelve ounce cups in front of him. Goten started to shake all over. Goku and Chichi entered the kitchen. They saw Goten and the emptied coffee cups. Chichi was faster than Goku when coming to the conclusion that Goten had drank the coffees. 

"Aw man! First a big espresso, then this!" Gohan said. Then he really wished he hadn't said it.

"

What?! You gave him espresso? This early?" Goku and Chichi said in unison.

"Uh...heh heh....I guess you could say that." Gohan said quietly.

"Oh man! Why'd ya do that?" Goku said.

"I..I didn't know it would get him wired. Sorry." Gohan said.

"You're gonna be more than sorry when I'm through with you young man!" Chichi said. Just as she finished Goten jumped up and flew off. Gohan and Goku followed.

"Hey! What about me? Hmph! Be careful!" Chichi yelled after them.

They flew after Goten who was flying incredibly fast. He seemed to be headed over to Capsule Corp. 

-tbc-


	3. Frying pan to the rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ^_^

Warning: A little weird. 

Now on with the show!----------------

Goten had just reached the door of Capsule Corp. He broke the door down and ran inside. 

"Uh-oh, I don't even want to be around when Vegeta wakes up!" Gohan said.

"Me neither! But Chichi will be mad if we bring him back in more than one piece so we better go get him." Goku said.

Goku and Gohan landed quietly outside Capsule Corp.

"After you." Goku said.

Gohan walked in and looked around. "Everything looks normal. Where could Goten be?" He thought. A loud crash from down the hall answered his question.

"Aw man! What did he do? C'mon Dad." Gohan said and quietly lead the way down the hall. 

When they got there, perfume bottles, lotion and white powder was all over the floor. In the middle of the mess, Goten was asleep but still shaking all over and talking in his sleep.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta's voice came from his bedroom. 

Goku and Gohan immediately pushed down their ki's.

"What is it? Is there a robber?" Bulma's voice came.

"Uh-oh, sleeping beauty's awake! Hurry, grab Goten." Goku said whispered. Gohan carefully picked up Goten and they started down the hall. A big ki blast zoomed past their heads and hit the ceiling making a rather large hole.

"Oh, he found us." Gohan said nervously.

"What? Kakarotto? What are you doing here this early?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's a long story." Goku said. 

"Well, go ahead. I have all the time you'll need now that I'm up!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Well, I think Gohan should tell you." Goku said.

"Oh thanks dad." Gohan said. "Well, it's kind of funny actually. See, I was up late ..." Gohan explained the whole thing to Vegeta. 

"You gave him espresso?! And then four more cups of coffee?! Kakarotto, your son's more stupid than you!" Vegeta said.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, I just didn't know what espresso was." Gohan said defensively.

"Well, since he's asleep now we'll take him back home." Goku said. As the two started walking away, Goten's eyes sprang open. He jumped out of Gohan's arms and started running towards Trunks' room. 

"Aw man! What did you let go?" Goku said to Gohan.

"He surprised me" Gohan said.

"Well, I think Trunks will take care of him." Vegeta said with his famous smirk.

"AAHHHH!" They heard the purple haired wonder boy scream like a girl. "What?! Goten?! Why the hell are you here?! It's only five thirty!" Trunks said.

"Java java java!" Goten yelled. They heard glass break.

"Where is he?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"He flew away. Toward your house I guess. Man I was having the coolest dream too. I was in Mc Donald's...."

"That's nice Trunks. I'll see you later" Gohan said and took off after Goten.

"Uh, I guess I should help clean up." Goku said.

"No! The Woman will take care of that! Just leave Kakarotto!" Vegeta said running out of patience.

"Okay." Goku said and took off through the window. Five minutes later Goku arrived at his house. Goten and Gohan were out front. Gohan was trying to catch Goten but with no success. Goku landed in front of Goten. Goten stopped and looked up at his dad.

Clunk! Goten fell over.

"Huh?" Goku asked. He looked up. There was Chichi with a frying pan in her hand.

"Oh, heh, thanks. I thought I was the only one you hit with a frying pan." Goku said laughing.

There was another clunk. Goku fell down next to Goten.

"Ha ha! Good one Mom! But now we should get them inside and in bed." Gohan said.

Gohan picked Goku and Chichi picked up Goten. They put them in bed.

Gohan yawned, "Hey ya know what Mom? I could go for a coffee." There was another clunk and Gohan fell to the floor.

-fin-


End file.
